Digital Avengers: Assemble
by poseidon7
Summary: The DigiDestined win over evil in Digi-World, the superheroes of the Avengers Initiative stand triumphant against their foes; they thought all will be well, but that about to change, when a familiar trickster god with a help of a unknown enemy, return and plot revenge. Will the Chosen Children and their Digimon reunite, join along the Avengers and uncover the mysteries of the Tess


**Hi everyone, its Poseidon777. I back with a new story, its a digimon and Avengers. Crossover with the MCU and Digimon. So I had this idea, from reading H.R.C Stanley's stories. called Void in the Light. As you know its about Kari got corrupted by a evil digimon making Gatomon Dark Digivolve to Ophanimon Falldown Mode. So its based off the idea, sort off. So I asked the author to do a collaboration with me and here it. So this story is the first part of the MCU Digimon Adventure stories, that leads up to the Final Crossover with Avengers 4 and Digimon Adventure tri. Future. So leave a review on how you like it and what idea you had,**

* * *

 **Prologue**

In the dark empty void of space, there was nothing, or so there seemed. Somewhere, a lonesome being drifted across the eternal cosmos, sleeping, waiting. He resembled a human in a way. His plan to usurp the throne of Asgard to take it for himself, to dethrone the two individuals he'd dare call his brother and father had all been for nothing. Behind his closed eyes hid misery and shame.

His thoughts were let free to wander anywhere as they please, waiting for a sign of land or life. However, hope came at last in the form of a white swirling vortex as the drifting man was slowly sucked into and engulfed by it. Then immediately, gravity took force and he fell to near ground with a thud, waking up and grasping in pain. His eyes squinted and slowly opened once more as he dragged his own body back up to his feet. Just then, the rhythmic sounds of metallic footsteps thundered across the endless black area. The man took a quick stance as his kept the firm the friction of his feet. preparing to confront a force beyond recognition should it show no mercy or hesitance. However, just as the steps came closer and louder, they stopped and silence filled the infinite room once more. A huff was heard, followed by mechanical creaks as the man looked up to see the source of such sounds. A titanic figure completely donned in black and golden armour, similar to that of a knight.

"Umm, good morning sir, that is if you are a sir and this is what you call morning," The man muttered, looking around. "Who are you exactly?

The warrior remained silent yet proceeded to stand back up and nod at the man, convincing him to follow.

After a while of walking across what seemed like nowhere, the two entered a chamber, dimly lit by what resembled pixels coloured and shaped to mimic fire. Within he found other knight-like beings like the very one he just met.

First, a white slender being with the talons of a vast predatory bird and blue wings, not unlike those of a dragon.

Second, one more resembling of a traditional knight, with bright silver armour, enveloped by a blood red cape.

Third, a muscular giant in blue skin with pink leathery wings.

Fourth, an effeminate knight in shades of salmon and crimson whose helmet didn't even dare to show its eyes, if any, clutching a delicate rose in one hand and a golden shield of unknown design in the other.

Last, a huge titanic beastly knight with bright violet armour, and whose helmet resembled the skull of a demon.

The man pondered, believing they could be useful for plans ahead, however his train of thougth came to a crashing halt as one of the "knights" finally spoke.

"Greetings, human."

"Don't be so easily deceived by my sole appearance, my friend," The man smirked in response. "I may look like your everyday guy, which I'm not, for I'm a god."

"What do you call yourself then?"

"Call me Loki, God of tricks and pranks..."

"If you are indeed a mere god as you claim to be," The mechanical knight paused as he stared down at the puny trickster. "Then prove it so."  
Loki grinned with glee as dark metallic gold armour manifested around his torso, produced a daggers in each of his hands, and let out a snickering huff at the titan. The blue knight drew his sword forth from his gauntlet and pointed at Loki.

"You really sure this is even necessary?" Loki teased. "Even if I'm not a god, one shouldn't judge solely by appearance, you probably won't like it if I take on another form, like say a Frost Giant."

Immediately, the tickster's kin turnt a pale blue and his size grew to even match. The white-aromured purple-winged knight took a slight step back and stared with curiousity.

"That supposed to impress me?" The blue knight huffed. "I doubt it.

He then swung his blade at the giant. However, the shapeshifting Loki vanished with a quick flash before he could even be cut by the sword. UlforceVeedramon growled and scanned all about for the foe. The other looked too,; even Alphamon felt tempted to admit he wasn't sure who or what he brought to their quarters. They had to find him and never leave again. Craniummon stood firm and summoned forth his Duo Solar Spear

Dynasmon soon swiftly turnt as he felt a presence close by; he lashed at the air and grabbed hold of once-steathy Loki, but the god smirked and delivered a good punch to the knight's face and a kick to the torso. The dragon knight roared in pain, and grasped his chest. Craniummon caught sight on his fellow comrade, and glared at the shifted Frost Giant; with a growl, he swung his thick blade onto the icy titan, but only to slam the ground as the being teleported once again.

"This creature thinks he can trick us with illusions," he boasted.

Loki flung a dagger at the blue armoured foe, but he managed to deflect it with a swift of his energy sword. The red knight Gallantmon swooped up front of Loki and aim his lance at the puny god. After LordKnightmon gracefully dashed toward Loki, he unleashed his ribbons to wrap and contain the prankster. Loki cursed with frustration, but he eventually used his other dagger to slice them off, and let out a frost breath upon his confronting opponents.

Dynasmon snarled as he was undeniably impressed by the powers of the individual, but knew he shouldn't be beaten just yet. So he stood forth, aimed his open claws, and launched shots of violent energy toward the foe.

Loki spotted the incoming fire and swiftly dodged and threw another blade at the dragon knight. With a swing of arms, he bashed away the dagger and made a dash toward the opponent. However, Loki squatted and leaped up and over the knight's head.

Seeing Craniummon up on his own feet and heading towards him, Loki took on his Frost Giant form once more and launched countless shards of ice, just enough to knock down the thick-armoured knight temporarily. He turnt to the ambushing Dynasmon and slammed him down his elbow and froze him solid. He jumped onto Ulforce, then froze his legs and his wings to prevent him from moving further.

"Hmm, keep trying to fail now," Loki scoffed smoothy as Ulforce glared at him with annoyance.

"You fool!" Gallentmon yelled, raising his lance and aiming at the god, but Loki used his daggers to deflect it and made a cut on the red knight's armour, and kicked him down to the floor.

With a swift spin and the click of fingers, LordKnightmon unleashed a hurricane of rose petals and thorns, but the little trickster god dashed and whacked away the incoming attack with a spin of his staff as they fell to the floor. Without hesitation, Loki jumped upward and slammed down the androgynous metallic titan hard.

With a gruff of annoyance, Craniummon clutched his double-bladed weapon tight and swung forth at the puny being, only to be spontaneously deflected and eventually flung back down.

Loki grinned with flamboyant glee as he saw his opponents down and battered with defeat. He knew that even these so called "Knights" were not match for him. He returned to his human-like form and stepped all over the Craniummon who remained laying back.

"Word of advice, think twice before trying to sticker me down," Loki commented with condescension, tapping his staff at the head of the digital foe. "But I see you have a bit of impulsiveness at heart, and that's your weakness."

Loki held his dagger firm and tight, expecting another attack from Craniummon, but as he was blasted away by the green slash of light, Loki quickly scanned around and caught sight of Alphamon. Before the giant black knight could prepare his own attack, the humanoid god dashed his way and knocked the metallic titan down in the torso, causing him to fall to his knees with agonising pain.

"So, have I proven myself already or what?" Loki called out with an echo of dramatic glee, as if performing before an invisible audience.

"I must admit, you do have much power and desire for more, "Alphamon emitted a quiet and subtle chuckle, staring down eye-to-eye. "Follow."

Loki soon did as told, and the two made their to a slightly smaller and more decorative room, lit by dim neon flames; sparks and pixels flickered. Loki then was confused and worried,

"So you had proven yourself, Loki, son of Odin, god of mischief," a deep monotone, almost robotic, voice echoed from far above and Loki looked around with confusion, before quickly spotting a faint cyan light far straight above. "Greetings Asgardian..."

Loki's face lit up with surprise, realising that this entity knew him by name and appearance. He turned to Alphamon, only to receive a typical cold hard glare that he was used to by now.

"So you, who or whatever you may be, actually know of me?" Loki asked, with a usual glee yet with a sense of certainty.

"I am the King and God of the Digital World, Yggdrasil. For countless years, I gazed at the stars and all surrounding life, and beyond human perspective, ," The voice answered, revealing its own name. "I was born from the earliest data of human technology; as such. I desire control and order, and my knights you see before you ensure this is maintained for eternity. My desire's to see humans suffer for their sins, their abuse of power; they made monsters for their own. We don't tolerate this! We Digimon are superior, they like you, unique creature, want to control their destinies and show they're not to be underestimated; Help us, and we can help you on your goal."

As for a moment or two, Loki, having the entity's name, pondered and realised the limitless possibilities. He would be able to have and do anything; even take down his brother and father.

"I'd be glad to do it," Loki agreed as an gleeful grin flashed on his face, "However, is there any catch at all?"

Seconds came and went; but only silence responded. An eyebrow on the puny god's face slowly raised, expecting some kind of answer.

"Alphamon, go take your fellow knights with you," Yggdrasil spoke again.

The dark knight bowed and led Loki out of the room, and gestured to the other knights, who soon followed along as well. Alphamon slowly raised his open hand and the other knights followed suit. A swirling vortex manifested and a portal to the unknown was opened; Loki looked at the knight, the knight gave him a glare, giving the message and Loki sent though. He saw the stars again, then the knights and him were standing on a stone platform floating, with blue lights.

"So, that's your name, right? Mr. Alphamon, is it?" Loki pointed to the giant, twinkling his fingers rather humourously.

Alphamon looked down and nodded once with confirmation.

A mysterious silhouetted hooded figure took a step back and spotted them... "So you brought someone... I guess you here to see him..."

The knights nodded at him, "May we seek a audience with the Dark Lord?" Alphamon said.

The Other nodded, "My Lord..."

Loki looked up atop on a star and a throne was floating, sitting upon it was a strange entity of unfathomable design.

The others bowed down, "My lord. ..we have a guest who wishes to speak with us..."

Loki stood back up, and turn back to see the other knights all bowing too. One squatted down to one knee. An eyebrow cocked on Loki's face, but he decided to answer this one.

"Ummm so you happen to be this what so-called Yggdrasil want me to meet ..."

"How dare you speak to the Master and Lord like this!" One of the others lashed. Loki made a quick move in defence; Craniummon stepped to prevent further, but he was interrupted by a droning hiss from the throne.

"Stand down... Royal Knight..."

Craniummon hesitated but did as told, but not before giving Loki a warning glare.

"You may rise again, lost one..."

Loki walked to the throne. It then turned to face Loki and he saw who was it; the forearm was covered in a pure shining blue armour which is stretched by the muscular arm and biceps that if any one would like a lost princess if she were to meet him, she definitely swoon over him. Also it might rival his brother's biceps, both in appeal; as many maids on Asgard had mobbed him over, and completion; on a game what Migardians call "Arm Wrestling, the entity would had won in Loki's opinion. The entity didn't move from the throne, but had a intimating presence.

"Identify thy self..."

"I'm Loki of Asgard obviously, but everyone calls me Loki," The humanoid bowed and announced with glee. "As for you, are you who I think you are?"

"Indeed, I am what all in the galaxy referred to me as the Mad Titan," The deity hinted. "You Asgardian had potential, maybe you could help us."

Loki stroked his chin and pondered.

* * *

 **Later _... after months_**

 _The Tesseract, a powerful yet mysterious creation of ancient times, was awakened at last after countless millennia. It stood among a tiny world, the planet Earth. Its power would soon fall to the hands of the unexpected. An ally knew its workings as they never would. The Trickster God prepared to lead a fearsome and infinite force, the Chitauri, to that very location. The world, the universe, would soon be his, and what can mankind do but burn…?_

Loki was given the spectre... He grinned with glee, wicked, nothing will stop him, not even his 'brother"... He looked out to a army behind him... the Chitauri.

* * *

 **This is a tribute to America's great comic book writer, Stan Lee. long live Stan Lee. Excelsor! Please leave a read and review!**


End file.
